Juegos del destino
by Hatzu
Summary: Dos almas divididas por el detino, se unen por algo mucho más fuerte que este: El amor. Yaoi [KuramaxHiei]
1. Chapter 1

_Juegos del destino_

Un joven melancólico y solitario se sentaba en la banca de un parque mientras la oscuridad y frialdad de la noche lo cobijaban... Tantos recuerdos venían a su cabeza

Emergía el alba

Abrió los ojos y esperó. Estaba él, lo tomaba de la mano, sonriéndole con aquella risa fresca y altiva con la que bien sabía enardecer sus mejillas.

El cielo inundaba de sentimientos desbocados, procurando esconder el misterio que, cautivo en su propia solemnidad, los aturdía con cuentos y sueños que sobrevolaban junto al canto que nacía en el interior.

Aflorando de ilusiones, sus cuerpos se buscaban, se examinaban, estudiando la propia timidez de volver a encontrar en la profundidad de una ajena mirada, el sentimiento del que tanto se renegó; el amor.

¿Cuántas bandadas serían capaces de entorpecer el tráfico que les llenaba el alma?

Caminando sobre el húmedo pasto que jugaba y se hundía en sus pies, conversando y riendo de sus propios gestos, de aquellas pequeñas e inimitables travesuras que contaban dulcemente a la sangre del árbol, del pájaro, del escaño, aquel que sostenía el júbilo que desbordaba y brotaba de su piel.

Llegó el atardecer y, con él, la despedida; era hora de volver.

Cuanto lo sintió, no sabía que en verdad deseaba renacer.

La batahola de sus pesadillas se encargó de romper el hilo que se tejía pacientemente en el corazón. El sueño se acabó.  
El averno del espíritu lo esperaba.

¿Qué más podía pedir?  
No era apropiado visitar un trozo del cielo, no por tanto tiempo.

Despertó, observó los matices del alba y lo entendió; todo fue un sueño

Y entonces pensó:

_- Cuando me olvide de ti, será como dejar un vicio.  
Será como escapar del suplicio, intoxicándome en la droga de una vida, de la dicha de estar vivo._

_  
Pero hoy... ¿qué hago hoy, Si el laberinto de tu cuerpo se adhiere al mío, arrancando el respiro que jamás debió exhalar mi alma, el suspiro que envenena a la nada._

_  
¿Cómo olvidar?  
¿Cómo provocar en una noche que el antídoto cobre efecto?_

_  
Le rogaré a la noche protección, a la oscuridad mi falsa salvación.  
¿Es esto sufrir por amor?. Ah, tanto duele hoy..._

_No queda nada más que hacer... la fragancia de la rosa se desprenderá y se la llevará el viento, sus pétalos se caerán y habrá que barrerlos._

_Siempre fue así, siempre será así._

_Vendrán aires de nuevos comienzos, donde seguiré susurrando tu nombre al viento..._

Entonces lanzó un marchito y efímero suspiro y abrió un sobre; era la primera carta que Kurama le había mandado:

"_**Hiei, las sombras de mi corazón:**_

_**Las sombras se llevaron consigo parte de mi vida.**_

_**Robaron palabras y miradas, sentimientos reflejados en las lágrimas de mi alma, escondiendo las heridas y cicatrices que en un principio parecían no sanar.**_

_**Acorralaron mi ser, privándolo de esperanzas y añoranzas.**_

_**¿Crees que no me has herido?**_

_**El daño de la indiferencia y la simple verdad estrangularon los pocos deseos de respirar que en mí existían...me despojaron de lo único que creía que poseía.**_

_**¡Cuán equivocada estaba, ¡qué burla ha sido!**_

_**El camino estaba allí...abierto como nunca antes, para ti, para mi. Y, sin embargo te quedaste, como si las huellas que alguna vez anduvieron y marcaron mis entrañas no importasen, justificándose con el posible dolor que causarían.**_

_**Ahondaron el puñal del desamor en lo más profundo y padecido de mi ser...¡me asesinaron y mofaron, ¿que no ves?**_

_**Cuánto duele volver a emprender.**_

_**Las sombras me engañaron,  
me hicieron creer que alguna vez me habían amado...**_

_**Kurama."**_

Hiei se sentía destruido, Kurama se había ido, y él por sus caprichos no lo acompañó, dejó que se marchara su gran amor. Fue tan egoísta, cuando ya se encontraba lejos de él se dio cuenta del mal que le había causado a Kurama, y no sólo su amado, también a él mismo.

Y decidió leer la segunda carta:

"_**Hiei, las sombras de mi corazón:**_

_**Nuevamente el grito de angustia se clava en mi alma, jugando con esperanzas perdidas, con esta incierta monotonía.**_

_**La espesura de la noche – aquella noche que no sueña ni espera- desvela las inútiles ilusiones que atormentan a mi desguarnecida y maldita figura.**_

_**¿A quién ruego salvación, si mis sollozos se perderán en el misterio de mi ser, en el secreto de mi piel.**_

_**¿Cómo olvido a las sombras, si jamás las dejaré de querer.**_

_**Me embriago en el perfume del dolor, aprisionándome en mi propio horror.**_

_**Los velos se hicieron cada vez más gruesos, reteniendo al tiempo, engañando a los minutos más certeros.**_

_**¿De verdad me amaste, ¿de verdad es tan fácil camuflar tus sentimientos como si todo aquello hubiese sido un tormento, una mentira cubierta por un velo?**_

_**¡Qué ironía!; las dudas e incertidumbres desaparecieron al saber que se había perdido lo que más se amaba.**_

_**Si hoy aquellas nieblas vienen a preguntar, el amor se transformó, no en uno menos merecedor...sino en uno de otra calaña, más triste e infeliz. El amor de un imposible.  
Un amor que está cobijado por la absurda esperanza de volver y querer, de amar y renacer...**_

_**¿Querrán las sombras saber el por qué llamé, ¿el por qué lloré y rogué un perdón?**_

_**...Porque no comprendí las tretas que nos depararía el destino, intentando esclarecer la oscuridad de nuestras noches y razones, pensando que siempre habría un lugar para nosotros.**_

_**Pensé que el tiempo todo lo curaría, desvaneciéndome en el grito que desgarra y ata la piel del condenado, exclamando palabras de silencio y auxilio...llevándonos al delirio y su castigo.**_

_**Allí traté de pedirte perdón, por siempre amarte y renegar al olvido.  
Allí di a conocer mi error... por haberla perdido.**_

_**Kurama"**_

Hiei no sabía como decirle a Kurama que lo amaba, que no soportaba ni un minuto más sin él... Entonces decidió escribir una carta:

"Mi amado Kurama:

Te escribo esta carta para expresar te todo lo que siento, todo lo que te amo.

Aquel día tú también te aferraste al condenador recuerdo de separarnos otra vez.

Te hundiste en mi pecho, rezongando como un niño de cinco años, lloriqueando contra el tiempo y el implacable destino de volvernos a alejar, por las simples burlas de nuestra verdadera y única amistad.

Me llamaste en aquellas palabras que sobrepasaron la frialdad de mi boca, aquella que parecía retener las maldiciones que lamentaba reprimir en ese gesto calculador y lógico, tal vez.

Rogándome a través del silencioso y recatado contacto de nuestra piel, la satisfacción de una última mirada llena del alma, acunando el impalpable deseo de sostener el tiempo, los minutos, cada efímero segundo, en el universo que habíamos construido tú y yo.

La complicidad que una vez nos unió, desapareció como las sinfonías de gotas de agua que caen libremente al abismo, sin saber, sin siquiera especular, que el sol brillaría e irremediablemente, las extinguiría.

Corrí hacia el andén que probablemente me llevaría hacia tu rostro, hacia tu cálido y protector abrazo, sin imaginar que aquellos pasos serían dados en falso ante lo que yo era; ante lo que yo sería.

Consumí los restos de lágrimas que recorrieron mis pupilas como mares desenfrenados, atendiendo a la razón que mi corazón, agitado y contrariado, latía sin cesar.

Gritaba al cielo tu nombre, en silencio, en el absurdo levitar de mis sentidos, confundidos con la brisa de aquel día de invierno que nos costó parte de nuestra dicha.

Mis ojos encontraron los tuyos, renegando de la insostenible realidad que nuestros cuerpos se negaban aceptar, fundiéndonos en el más eterno e inconsolable abrazo que se es capaz de albergar.

Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...- me susurraste melancólicamente en el devenir de mis esperanzas que amenazaban con acabar.

Sí...- te contesté, por primera vez, tímida e incrédulamente, mientras el grito del chofer anunciaba tu partida y mi desdicha.

Soltaste mi figura que, aun no comprendo el cómo, se mantuvo firme, de pie. Me dedicaste la sonrisa más triste y definitiva que alguna vez llegué a comprender, acompañada por ese trémulo movimiento de tus manos, que me entregaron la carta que siempre he guardado... y siempre guardaré.

Te marchaste, niño de lindas sonrisas, me dejaste, joven de sueños impensados y rumbos trazados. Te fuiste en el camino que estaba destinado para ti, aquel que, ni con mi corazón aguerrido, sería capaz de seguir.

Pronto vi el tren partir...y, con él, parte de mí.

No entendí, más tarde el porque te dejé ir, si mi felicidad estaba junto a ti.

Te amo y daría todo para que estuvieras a mi lado.

Te estaré esperando el 5 del mes de Junio en el parque que nos confesamos este tan hermoso sentimiento, para vernos y nunca más separarnos.

El que te ama más que a nada, Hiei."

_5 de Junio_

Hiei se encontraba en aquel parque una vez más mientras una fresca brisa ondeaba sus negros cabellos. De pronto alguien toma su hombro, esa suave textura y aquel dulce aroma lo conocía muy bien, aunque no podría creer que fuera él. Giro temblorosa y lentamente y ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba él, su único y gran amor.

Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hiei.

Hiei, perplejo ante tan hermosa y adorada figura sólo pudo retener las lágrimas y en sólo una mirada delatar todo lo que su corazón sentía y en unas cuantas, pero precisas palabras hacer que su destino cambiara completamente.

Te amo, Kurama.

Y en un beso sellaron ese amor eterno que una vez lo separó, pero esta vez los unió para siempre.

FIN? 

Bueno espero review!

Y díganme si quieren que lo siga o lo deje así

Bueno gracias por leer mi fic


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama y Hiei se quedaron conversando en aquel lugar, mientras la luna susurraba melodiosas sinfonías que embriagan los corazones de estos jóvenes, y el viento, cálido que rozaba sus pupilas hacía quemar sus entrañas y su alma. Habían efímeros segundos en los cuales se besaban con los ojos y se acariciaban con la mirada. Y entonces comenzaron a recordar; desde el primer minuto en el cual, estos jóvenes se confesaron, el uno al otro, su amor.

Cuatro años atrás aproximadamente

Kurama, ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta este lugar?

No seas impaciente, Hiei, pronto lo sabrás. – Le dirigió un hermosa y tierna sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojar a Hiei –

Te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas.

¡Pero qué dices, Kurama!... Aquí nadie se ha sonrojado – Las mejillas de Hiei cada vez tomaban un color carmesí más parecido a sus ojos, lo cual pareció encantarle a Kurama-

Hiei, ¿Cómo te definirías?

Vaya pregunta, pues, pensándolo bien creo que soy alguien malévolo, extraño y egoísta, envuelto en el seductor anochecer de la vida y sus tentativas.  
¿Quién sobrevive en la oscuridad sin mutar?  
¿Quién respira sin soñar?  
Una criatura distante y taciturna, embriagada dentro del propio deseo de remover su pasado, dentro del cruel y tortuoso silencio que aprisiona las esperanzas y sus efímeras añoranzas.  
Un ayer que me atormenta y me envuelve los utópicos sueños de mi vida, complementando la ausencia de mis días, de mi irrefutable rutina, envolviéndola en la certera y amarga monotonía.  
Un horizonte donde el cruel e impredecible tiempo juega a ser el precursor de un mañana.  
Resisto el hablar de mis sentimientos, porque es como tocar con mis propios dedos una sombría, honda y amenazadora llaga.  
Soy quien quiero ser. No ocupo caretas, porque eso soy: Oscuridad, sombra, un misterioso recinto en el que se libra la eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal... – Kurama admiraba algo impresionado como Hiei tenía tan claro lo que era y también le fascinaba verlo hablar -

- No creo que seas tan así, Hiei.

¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

Yo, te veo de una forma completamente diferente.

¿Cómo me vez?

La pregunta seria... ¿Por qué no te vez, como en verdad eres?

¿Cómo soy?... ¿Cómo puedo encontrar mi imagen entre recuerdos de antaño, empapados de omisión?... Si sólo soy una sombra, que se desvanece al emerger el alba.

¿Cómo puedo demostrarle mi amor a una sombra, iluminada por el brillo de las estrellas, que se desvanece al amanecer?

¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Tu... tu me amas?

Si, Hiei, te amo... Y ya no lo puedo callar, sé que tu no me amas, sé que no significo nada para ti, pero tenías que decírtelo, por eso te traje hasta este lugar, en esta noche – Hiei estaba totalmente impresionado con tal revelación, pero el tenía muy claro sus sentimientos; y por primera vez, le hizo caso a su corazón antes que a sus pensamientos... Kurama se había girado, emitió un dulce pero melancólico suspiro y comenzó a caminar-

Espera, no te vayas... Yo... yo, yo siento lo mismo por ti.

¡¿Qué! – Esta vez fue Kurama el sorprendido –

Eso... Ya lo escuchaste, no esperes que lo repita –Hiei agachó la mirada para que Kurama no viera en su cara el reflejo de su vergüenza, mientras Kurama dejó escapar una pequeña risa –

Eres tan lindo, Hiei –Lo decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Hiei notó el hermoso brillo que emanaban los ojos de Kurama y sin pensarlo, lo besó... Sus labios se rozaron y juntaron por primera vez y ninguno quería que ese momento terminara, sólo esperaban que el mundo se detuviera y que cada minuto se tornara eterno para ellos. Conversaron por largo tiempo, aún así, sus miradas eran atraídas como un imán – Kurama le susurro al oído-

En el crepúsculo de nuestra soledad, tu boca y mi boca, coludidas, sin saberlo, sin notarlo, humedecidas ante la complicidad de la entrega, ante la mordacidad de la espera. Créeme, esta noche comprenderás lo que significa tu nombre, en mi piel, en mi alma, en la fiel tortura que despedaza, casi impalpablemente, la amargura de mis entrañas. Conóceme, mi figura se desprende para ti, mi ser se insinúa, se entrega y disimula, hoy soy sólo para ti... Lo que pudo haber pasado en ese lugar... se los dejo a su imaginación U

Al día siguiente Kurama se despertó en la comodidad de su hogar, por unos instantes pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero al lado de su cama encontró una rosa negra junto con un papel que decía:

"No me descubras,  
Que mi cuerpo no responderá;  
No susurres,  
Que mi alma temblará...  
Ante el fuego y ardor,  
Que tientas al besar,  
Que quema mi corazón y  
Que apuñala mi razón,  
Déjame esconder y  
Callar ante mi ausencia,  
Introvertida en mis ideas,  
Soñando siempre así,  
despierto.  
Tómame de la mano y  
No me sueltes,  
Aunque la daga  
Del desamor,  
Destruya la relación,  
Aunque las palabras  
Pronuncien un adiós  
y tus ojos  
Alberguen nuestra perdición.  
Pues hoy,  
Ante el presente  
Confuso y entrañable,  
Seguirás siendo  
mi turbación,  
mi deseo y,  
Ante todo,  
Mi verdadero amor.

_Te ama, las sombras de tu corazón, Hiei."_

Kurama deja esbozar una sonrisa es un bello rostro... Era tan mágico lo que estaba pasando, pero temía el que algún día, esto pudiese terminar. Y pensó: "Me encantan las rosas, pero lo que me encanta aún más, eres tú; Mis sombras, mi Hiei.

Días más tarde.

Hiei y Kurama estaban viviendo los mejores momentos de sus vidas; juntos... Habían formado un lazo único y firme.

Gracias

Gracias, a ti, Kurama.

¿Por qué me das las gracias?

Por todo esto, por todo lo que me entregas, por el tiempo que gastas conmigo.

Gracias a ti, te deseo buen descanso a este día a oscuras, el tiempo ya fue bebido y se pierde la llave de mi inocencia.

La luna me susurra que sin ti, nada de esto sería igual e ideal.

Ardiendo mi alma está condenada a gritar tu nombre

La pasión de un ángel negro envía a la nieve que vuelve a abrir paraísos llenos de poesías enamoradas.

Lloviendo lágrimas de mi cielo, extrañando a cada segundo tus toques o caricias en palabras.

¿Puedes verme en las noches cantándote una canción y deseándote buenas noches?

Sí... Mi amor cae por ti.

¿Puedes sentir el roce de mis labios acariciando los tuyos?

Tócame, sedúceme, drógame con tu belleza.

Eres el veneno de mis pesadilla y las curas de mis fantasías. Mis alas se queman, pero nada importa si tu estás a mi lado.

El cuento volverá a escribirse con momentos nerviosamente vividos, no temas amor mío.

Te invito que corras a mi lado, paz sin mentiras.

Acepto la invitación, los océanos caen y yo contigo, caemos también, en un sendero llamado ilusión.

Ven abrázame, esta noche vuelve a dormir, mis brazos siempre tomaran los tuyos, mis manos anhelan tu piel.

Háblame con esa voz que mata mi ser y lo envía al cielo.

Acércate, el amor está aquí, soplando nuestros rostros, limpiando nuestra mente, bañando nuestros pecados, hablándonos de esperanzas que no deseo matar – Hiei se lo dice en susurro-

Buenas noches.

Te amo.

Yo también.

La oscuridad se hace cegadora mientras dos almas se aman, en un mundo en la cual no todo es perfecto... ni siquiera el amor de dos jóvenes.

Semanas más tarde

Hiei estaba viviendo momentos maravillosos con Kurama, tanto así que estaba por fin, olvidando su pasado, olvidando a esa persona que tanto daño le hizo, que tanto dolor le causó. Pero aquella tarde, buscando entre sus cosas, encontró una carta que jamás entregó, Hiei no recordaba para quien, o que decía la carta por lo cual disidió leerla; la carta decía lo siguiente:

"Lo sabías... sabías que este dolor me llevarían hasta allí, hasta donde mis lágrimas no fuesen suficientes... pero vuestro sacrificio no fue en vano, has bebido de tu propio veneno, dejándome herido, sangrante y despedazado, pero vivo al fin. En cambio tú, tu ángel de dos caretas, has perdido el propio rumbo de tu alma, de tus sentidos.

_¿Y qué importa que no sientas?...de todos modos has de sufrir el castigo de tus carnes, llorando el esbozo de mi carcajada que hará eco en el calabozo de tu destierro... allá, en las puertas del infierno, de tu mente, donde no podrás controlar tu sufrir. Y yo, que perdí todo, que siempre fui el silencio convertido en sombra, incapaz de sentir, sonreiré de nuevo; mis cicatrices han quedado abiertas, mis ojos turbios y mi cuerpo rendido. Pero mi alma surgirá intacta al rescatar los aborrecidos recuerdos de mi esclavitud bajo la hegemonía de tu reflejo._

_Te paseabas doblegando mi corazón, pero no el cruel destino que te sepultó en profundas aguas de oscuridad... y ahora te hayas indefenso ante el escrito de tus actos, impregnándote del vacío de tus sollozos sin término alguno._

_Ya no te necesito príncipe de mis tortuosos dolores, demonio de mis lágrimas y pesares. ¿Qué no te das cuenta que las cadenas que unían mi adolorido y confuso corazón han desaparecido? Pues ya no seré vuestro esclavo, el juguete de tus más reservados vicios, ya no consumirás mi ser. Mis pies han vuelto a andar por aquel sendero de recuerdos y paz, mientras tú has de ser condenado bajo tus propios y sofocados bramidos de absolución._

_Has perdido esta batalla y esta vida. ¿Y qué importa, si no tienes corazón?. Es cierto, alguna vez pensé en darte el mío. Creí amarte, pero eras sólo una sombra, el espectro de una ilusión._

_Acabar una mentira, terminar el juego de la fantasía que alguna vez a mis ojos deleitó._

_Comprende lo que en esta medianoche mi pecho ha guardado bajo la llave de locura escrito en esta última noche, en la que mis lágrimas recorrerán mis mejillas._

Seguirá tu recuerdo, el fuego de tus caricias, escondidas en el silencio que clamarás maldecir y la inexistente felicidad al sangrar ante el capcioso y enloquecedor sacrificio.

Pero tu sonrisa se adhiere terriblemente a mi cuerpo, a mis temblorosas manos, al deseo secreto de mis caderas... es el tortuoso y último beso, acompañado por las encantadoras melodías que bailan las náyades cerca de nuestro manantial. El ambiente es perfecto, arrebata y fascina en cada nota musical, nuestros cuerpos bailan acompasados ante el fuego puro de la pasión, del sentimiento que brota de nuestros espíritus... hasta que termina. Nos seducen los sonidos vagos de las calles que han quedado desoladas y vacías, halladas en tu ciudad, que jamás descansa. Me sueltas, profieres un grito despavorido. Caigo en un precipicio, intento volver, pero emerge en la lejanía tu figura ceñida en un halo de crueldad. Cierro mis ojos, reniego de tu maldad, miro nuevamente: tus ojos brillan ante la falsedad. Dejo al fin mi entidad acaecer ante aquel abismo ataviado de dolor. Rendido, sí.  
Observo, lloro y clavo la espina que surge en tu último suspiro. Te he muerto. Ya no oiré tus pasos, te has abandonado en el averno de tu espíritu. He dejado morir tu último sueño, ya no existe la dulce esperanza auténtica tan sólo en el brillo de los que eran tus ojos...

_Será mi traición la que condenará mi presente; mi ser ha elegido mi destino... el verdadero perdón feneció en tu cárcava de turbación. Estabas equivocado, el infierno está aquí, en tu mente, en tu corazón y en la tierra.  
Hasta siempre, jamás me volverás a ver ni a poseer._

_Atte.: Hiei"_

Hiei reflejó en su rostro un profundo dolor, sus ojos se nublaron y de un segundo a otro se paró y caminó con un rumbo desconocido.

Tiempo después

Kurama se encontraba llorando como nunca antes y alguien estaba con él.

Kurama, él nunca te quiso de verdad, no volverá, no te sigas engañando. ¡Ve la realidad de una vez!

Yusuke ¿No te das cuenta?... El problema es que fui yo la víctima y él mi victimario, fueron sus labios mi veneno y yo el envenenado.. ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?.. Si no sé como hacerlo volver.

¡Kurama ya basta, jamás volverá!... No te sigas engañando, ve tu realidad.

Sí Yusuke, quizá tengas razón... estoy tan equivocado y prefiero engañarme a mí mismo y no ver la realidad... ¿Qué no has pensado que quizá no quiera verla?... ¿Qué no has pensado que duele despertar y darse cuenta de una verdad que se creía escondida y perdida?.. ¿Qué no te das cuenta cuánto duele?

Kurama... yo.

No, no te das cuenta, mi amigo, pero no te detienes a escuchar el susurro de mis sollozos en medio de un estúpido parque, clamando y desgarrando un alma que creo cada vez más perdida, al final de las bancas, al final de todo lo que he esperado, un final... mi final.

¿Qué quieres decir?... Kurama tu... tu, no hagas nada de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir – Kurama no respondió a la pregunta de Yusuke, sólo se paró y caminó -

Yusuke se preocupaba por él, más que mal, era su amigo. Entonces decidió ir en busca del susodicho Hiei.

**¿Quién será esa persona que tanto daño le hizo a Hiei...?**

**Continuará...**

**Gracias por los review espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, disculpen la demora pero no sabía si continuarlo nn... Espero más review )**


End file.
